


30 Days of Destiel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Destiel - Freeform, Drabbles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Halloween, Harry Potter Themes, Historical AU, Hogwarts Houses, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, antique shop, lots of AUs, thirty days of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For 30 Days (starting October 31, 2016) I will be posting a short Destiel story based on a prompt. Each chapter is a whole new AU (or canon divergence/canon compliance).





	1. Day 1: Unplanned Matching Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompt: They show up at a party wearing matching costumes without planning it.
> 
>  [Here's my tumblr~](http://bisexual-dean-winchester.tumblr.com/)

Castiel was not _quite_ enjoying himself. The party was too stuffy, and the beer was warm, and everyone seemed to already have someone to talk to. He had gotten there slightly late, but he had expected for at least Charlie to be there, but he couldn’t find her. There were people in every room of the house, and groups of them had spilled out onto the yard, so there was really nowhere to go just to get a breath of fresh air except the bathroom, and it had been trashed much earlier that evening.

His Harry Potter costume was sweaty, (he was sure the scar he’d drawn on his head was long gone) there was music coming from _somewhere,_ some football guys were playing beer pong, he really just wasn’t sure what to do.

He walked around for a bit, saying hi to people, taking small sips of his beer. He took no particular notice of anyone until he spotted Charlie, standing in the corner alone wearing her best costume yet: Sherlock Holmes. Castiel approached her, “What happened? Jo didn’t want to hook up with you?”

“Fuck off, shortstop.” Charlie took a large swig of whatever alcohol was in her cup. “I didn’t know you coordinated costumes with someone.”

“What?” He tilted his head, “Who?”

“Few minutes ago I saw the _best_ Draco Malfoy costume ever down the hall.” She winked and took another sip. 

“I didn’t coordinate costumes with anyone.” Castiel clarified, “If I had, it would have been with you. You’d make a great Hermione.” 

She smiled, “Why thank you. You really should go talk to that Malfoy.” She winked suggestively.

Cas scoffed, “Like he would be into me. You know, most guys aren’t into other guys.”

Charlie scoffed right back, “Everyone is a _little_ bit gay.”

“Well most people aren’t gay for me.” 

“Do you want me to force you, or are you doing this on your own.”

Cas put his hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine. I’ll find him, if he flirts with me, I’ll _consider_ giving him my number.” He pointed at her as he backed away, holding his beer close to his chest, “ _Consider._ ”

Charlie just laughed, glancing around the crowd, trying to find Dorothy. 

Castiel walked around the corner and into the hall, immediately seeing exactly who Charlie had been talking about. He was wearing green quidditch robes, and his hair was a yellow blond color. 

Castiel wove his way through the hallway, ducking behind people. The Draco person wasn’t talking to anyone, this was his chance. 

He approached him awkwardly, “Um…” He smiled, “Hey.”

The boy dressed as Malfoy turned to look at him. _Oh jeez, you’re gorgeous._ “I just...Noticed we have matching costumes.” 

The Malfoy’s eyes brightened, “You’re Harry! Wow. I love your costume.” He grinned, Castiel grinned back.

“I’m Cas- Castiel.” He reached his hand out for a handshake, The Malfoy accepted.

“I’m Dean. Hi Cas.” Dean’s smile widened, “So what brings you here?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “A friend. And you?” He took a sip of his beer.

“The same. It would be fine if they would just play some decent music.” Dean laughed, his laugh was quite beautiful, so was the rest of him. Castiel stood, almost in awe, at the way Dean presented himself so confidently.

Cas hummed,

“True. All this...I don’t know, I wouldn’t even call it music... is giving me a headache.”

Dean smiled, “Ugh, I can relate.” He took a sip from the red solo cup in his hand. “You’re pretty cute, you know. For a Harry.”

Castiel blushed, “Don’t look too bad yourself, Malfoy.” He thought he saw the hint of a blush on Dean’s cheeks, Dean looked down at his shoes, still smiling.

“Seems like no one else is taking this costume deal seriously, huh?” Dean observed, looking around at the clumps of girls dressed as “sexy ________” and the clumps of guys who were either wearing football jerseys, or had some fake blood splashed over them. 

“I guess not.” Cas agreed, “Not everyone can pull of a quidditch uniform, though.” 

“Not everyone can pull off glasses that round.”

Castiel paused, figuring out how to phrase his next sentence.

“Look, I made a deal with my friend, okay?”

Dean frowned, and nodded, “What kind of deal?”

“If I talked to you, and I liked you, I would consider getting your number.” Castiel took out his phone and handed it to Dean, “So...Can I get your number?”

Dean’s smile returned. “Of course.” He typed his number in quickly and handed the phone back to Cas. “Why don’t you send me a quick text so that I know it will work.” 

Cas nodded.

_You’re hot, we should get coffee sometime. -Cas_

Dean took out his phone and glanced at the screen, he grinned.


	2. Day 2: A Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (*Ahem* this is not my best...I am very tired today.)
> 
> Highschool AU, Dean and Cas go on a date to get coffee, but Cas is late.
> 
> [My tumblr~](bisexual-dean-winchester.tumblr.com)

Dean fidgeted in his seat. _Maybe Cas won’t show._ They had been planning to meet up twenty minutes ago, but Dean had been sitting alone for all of twenty five. First date. He mulled over the words in his head, first date. He turned around to look at the door, to watch for Castiel out the window, but no one could be seen. The rain was heavy, _maybe he got stuck in traffic._ He reasoned, _Or maybe he just didn't want to go in the first place._

Dean heard the bell above the storefront door chime as the door opened, he turned in his seat again and _Oh thank God._ It was Cas. Leather jacket and all, hair soaked. “Cas?” 

Cas turned towards him, eyes lighting up. “Dean,” He smiled. “I’m sorry if I’m late. There was traffic, twelfth street was closed, I had to park down the block.” He moved to sit down, taking the seat across from Dean’s. “How are you?”

Dean grinned, “Good. _Great._ I’m great.” 

“I’m glad.” Castiel smiled. Dean contemplated for a moment about what to say, because he liked Cas, _a lot,_ and he didn’t want to fuck this up. 

“How are you?” _Stupid question._

Cas just grinned, he always seemed to be smiling. “I’m doing well. Just got a job down at the library so I’ll be spending weekends there.” 

Dean nodded in understanding, “Do you want some coffee?” He offered, glancing at the counter. There was a bored looking employee counting tips. “On me.” 

Cas shook his head, “Tea, please.” 

“What kind?” Dean slipped his wallet out of his pocket, taking out a ten and standing up.

Cas stayed sitting, “Black.” He looked so happy, happier than Dean had ever see him. Dean’s heart jumped in his chest, _Cas is happy because of me._

He nodded and headed over to the counter, making the order, paying, and coming back to sit down as their drinks were being prepared. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean looked at Cas, “For what?”

“Asking me out, buying me tea.” He shrugged, “I really like you.”

Dean’s face flushed bright red, “I- Um. Yeah.” He nodded in agreement. “I really like you too.” The barista called out their names and Cas stood up to get the drinks, flinching at the heat of his mug. When he sat back down, he slid Dean’s cup over to him. “I was going to ask you to the prom.”

Dean chuckled, “Really?” He took a sip of his coffee but choked, “That is _really_ hot.”

Castiel just giggled, “So why did you ask me out?”

Dean paused and looked down at his cup, he shrugged, “I….Because I like you.”

“We’ve already established that, why did you a _sk me out._ ”

“Because I wanted to go out with you. Because you’re cute and sometimes I don’t think you know it.” He took a tentative sip of his coffee. “Also I wanted an excuse to steal that leather jacket of yours.”

Castiel laughed, “Well, that’s as good a reason as any.”

“It’s a pretty awesome jacket.”

“It is, isn’t it.”


	3. Day 3: Current Canon!Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary has left, Dean is confused, and Castiel wants to comfort him.
> 
>    
> [My tumblr~](bisexual-dean-winchester.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAPPENS AFTER 12x03 (THAT MEANS SEASON 12 SPOILERS, PEOPLE. @SILVIS, DON'T READ THIS)

The phone rang three times before Castiel finally picked up, Sam sighed. “Jeez, Cas, finally. Listen-”

“Sam? We found some information about Lucifer.”

Sam shook his head, “ _Listen._ Dean needs you.”

“What?” The confusion was evident in Cas’s voice. 

Sam took a moment before explaining, “Mom left.”

“I’ll be home soon.” There was a beep and Cas hung up.

~~~

Dean heard Sam’s voice through the wall but he ignored it, it sounded like gibberish anyways. He thought, perhaps, that he had heard Castiel’s name, but he doubted the fact. He had been laying in his room for hours just contemplating the situation. _Always_ , he thought, _every time I think I’ve got someone back, they leave me again._

Sam had died more times than he could count, Cas had gone to purgatory, his mother was _finally_ back, and yet...She still had to leave. It was stupid, really. He was a grown ass thirty three year old man, he didn’t need a mother, but he supposed after all this time he would need some time to get used to the idea of having Mary around at all.

Dean didn’t blame her, he couldn’t. She needed to heal as much as he did, if not more, and if she needed space to do that, so be it. He was hurt, but he would get over it. What he really wanted to know, was what she was doing out there that she couldn’t have done right here. 

He shook his head and sat up, dismissing the thoughts at last and sitting still for a moment to clear his head. When he stood up, he stretched, and walked to his desk. Unsure of what to do, Dean picked up the small photo of his mother and him, she was smiling in a way that he hadn’t seen since he was four years old. She may have been back, but she was not happy. 

Dean sighed at how obvious it had all been. He had been too blinded by the truth of it all. She was back, and because of that, he hadn’t been able to think clearly enough to see that she was _suffering._ His own mother was struggling, barely getting by in this new world, and he could barely tell. 

_“Damnit.”_ He muttered under his breath, dropping the photo back on his desk and putting his head in his hands. 

There was a tentative knock at his door. “I’m busy, Sam.” He turned around as the door opened, and Castiel stepped in. “Oh. Cas. Sorry, I’m uh…” He trailed off wiping his face with his hands, he wasn’t crying, but there was a lump in his throat and he was afraid he might start.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas took a step forward, glancing around Dean’s room. “Sam said- Nevermind.”

Dean stood up and slowly walked towards Cas, “It’s good to see you. What did you find? Anything on Lucifer?” 

“Yes. Actually. I’ll tell you about it later.” Cas spoke quietly, roughly as he always did.

Dean nodded. They were silent for a moment, until Dean pulled Castiel in by the shoulders, hugging him tight for no apparent reason. The tears began to gather in his eyes as Cas brought his arms up to pull Dean closer. “I thought I finally had her back, Cas.” His voice cracked, he sniffed. 

They stayed like that for a few moments before Dean pulled away, looking at his feet. “I- Um. Sorry.” He sniffed again.

“I just need some time.”

Cas nodded in understanding, stepping out of the room.

~~~

A few hours later, Dean was still sitting in his room, listening to some random AC/DC album (he hadn’t much paid attention to which one he put on.) He almost wished he hadn’t told Cas to leave. He almost wished he had asked the angel to stay, to hold him, to let him cry on his shoulder. But he knew it was stupid, and he knew that that could never happen. 

The door opened, and Dean turned to see Castiel standing in the doorway once again. “Hey, Cas.” he smiled softly.

“I heard you...Praying for me.” Cas spoke tentatively.

“I wasn’t-” I was. “I was?”

Cas tilted his head, “Do you not want me here?” He stepped forwards.

“No- No. I do, I do.” He stuttered for a moment. “I do, sorry.” He sat down on his bed and rested his head in his hands. “ _Sorry._ ”

Castiel sat down beside him. “Why are you apologizing, Dean?”

“I don’t _know._ Because I mess up all the time, and I get people killed, and I push people away when they try to take care of me. I push you away all the time and I’m just- I don’t know, man. I’m sorry.”

Cas nodded and looked down at his hands, placing one on Dean’s knee. “I’m here now.”

Dean laughed at the matter of factness with which Cas spoke, “Yes you are.” He looked over at Cas, and suddenly, completely, all at once, he leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Cas’s lips.

He flinched back, but Cas was smiling.

“What?” Dean smiled too.

Cas shook his head. “Nothing.”


	4. Day 4: "I've waited so long for you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which they are already together around season 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy y'all. Some of you are actually reading this wow, warning that this is not a good example of my best writing, i just needed to get something out for today's prompt, but tomorrow I'll have plenty of writing time, and this weekend I might try to get ahead by writing some chapters in advance (I probs won't do that because I actually like having something to write every day.)

Dean stood outside, the rain had started ten minutes ago, and it showed no signs of stopping any time soon. He shivered, water droplets had long since found their way down his neck and back and through his shirt. The raincoat he was wearing was doing very little as to keeping him dry, so he had attempted to find shelter in under the small roof overhanging the bar he was standing outside of. Cas was _so fucking late._ He checked his watch. 

_“Damnit, Cas.”_ Twenty minutes. “You’d better have a damn good reason for this.” He crossed his arms to further block out the November cold. Why the _hell_ had they decided to take a case in New York in _November._ Stupid idea. _Sam’s idea._

Dean huffed, Cas had dropped him off at the bar and had gone back to their motel _“To get something really quick.”_ But he hadn’t called or texted in thirty minutes, and Dean had been left to stand in the cold ever since. He had gone inside, but the bar was run down, rusty, and full of the putrid smell of warm, long-since-dried-up beer. He almost flinched at the thought of the stench, and mulled briefly on the question of how the bar was still in business. 

He felt a buzz in his pocket, and shoved a cold hand in to grab his phone, hoping it was Castiel, letting him know that he would “be there in a few”. But it was just Sam, who had found some lore on a Windigo mutation that surfaced in the 50s. He tapped out a quick reply, and then asked Sam if he knew _where the hell Cas is._

Sam said he didn’t know, so Dean let him know that they would see each other later and go over the lore, just as soon as Castiel picked him up. Dean had trusted Cas with _his_ car for the first time, and now he wasn’t sure where the angel was, or where the car was, and he was starting to worry. 

_What if they crashed?_ That one he dismissed. Even if the car had crashed, Castiel wouldn’t be hurt badly, and he had rebuilt that car from _nothing_ before, he could do it again. _What if Cas was hurt? By...Something else?_ Then they would figure it out, they always did. _What if-_

The familiar growl of the 67’ Chevy interrupted his thoughts, Cas pulled up to the curb a few meters away from where Dean was standing. Dean walked to the window and knocked, Cas looked at him and reached over to unlock the door, when he opened it, Dean finally noticed that there was stuff already on his seat.

Castiel pointed at it, “It’s all for you.” 

Dean picked it all up in his arms and stepped into the car, laying the pile on his lap. “I waited so long for you.” “I’m sorry, it came to my attention that today is Thanksgiving, and I wanted to give thanks to you. You are the only one who...Truly...Cares for me.” Cas’s voice was barely a mutter.

Dean looked down at the pile. A dozen roses, a Led Zeppelin vinyl, and a small picture frame. “Wow- Cas...I um...Thank you.” He ran a finger over the stem of one of the roses absentmindedly. “I- I didn’t get you anything.” 

Cas shrugged and started the car, pulling out of the parking space at the curb and driving slowly down the street up until the street corner, where he took a left. Dean flinched and looked down at his finger, a small drop of blood was forming on his thumb. He had pricked his finger on one of the roses. 

He wiped the blood on his pants and ignored the small pinch of pain, instead looking at the vinyl. “This is- _wow._ This is an original...From the 70s.” He looked at the back, and then at the cover art. “Cas...This is amazing.” 

Cas smiled. Dean picked up the picture frame. “What’s this for?”

Cas was silent for a moment. “You have that um...That crumpled up photo of your mother. I thought you might need a nicer place to keep it.”

Dean grinned, hesitating before taking Cas’s hand. “It’s perfect.”


	5. Day 5: We're both locked out AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are college students who live in the same building. They've never really talked, but today they both got locked out of their respective rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly better then yesterday's. EXPECT SOME GREAT THINGS FROM TOMORROW'S 1950s AU!!!!!

Dean looks down at his phone, 12:30AM, almost dead. He glances around at the empty hall and groans, leaning his head against the door to his dorm. An hour ago Benny had texted him saying he would be back soon. For an hour he has been doing virtually nothing, just tapping around on his phone, hitting the home button over and over again. No one has texted him back, not even Benny. 

_**Dean** (1 hour ago): Hey, my keys are lost I need you to let me in._

_**Benny** (58 minutes ago): I’ll be there soon._

Dean glances through the messages again before giving up and shutting his phone off, tossing it on top of his backpack. It's then that he hears the footsteps on the stairs at the end of the hallway. He hopes, dreams that it’s Benny and Benny’s key so that he can get inside and finally sleep.

But it’s not Benny. It’s some art major who lives down the hall. His Chuck Taylor’s are splattered with what looks like paint, and there’s chipped bits of what looks like dried clay sticking to his shoelaces. Dean looks up at him and gives him a polite nod before opening up his bag. If Benny really isn't coming back soon, he decides that a much more productive use of his time is to read through his case studies for tomorrow’s class.

The art major rattles his door handle, Dean looks up to see him patting his pockets, looking for something. There's nothing to be found, apparently, and he hears a muffled curse. 

He almost snorts as the boy sits down in a similar position to him. Back to the door, legs stretched out and crossed. He takes out his phone, presses the on button, and tosses it to the side. _Dead._

After that, Dean ignores him, reading over the file in his lap and rooting through his bag for a granola bar. He's hungry, and tired, and he doesn't really want to be studying right now but it's his only option other than looking at the wall and pretending he doesn't notice that there's another person in the hallway with him.

Five minutes into the awkward “we’re both sitting here and we don’t know each other” silence, the stranger speaks. “We’re in the same boat, I presume.”

Dean huffs, looking up from the file. “Looks like it. Roommate lock you out? Or did you lose your keys?”

The stranger nods, “Lost my key. Roommate was supposed to be here all day but…” He motions towards his phone. “He’s not here. My phone is dead so I can’t text him.” The stranger sighs. “Oh! Shit- Sorry. I’m Cas.” He smiles.

Dean smiles back, half fake half real. “Dean. It’s weird that we’ve never talked. I think I’ve seen you on the way to breakfast and stuff before, but other than that…” He trails off and shrugs.

Cas agrees. “What are you studying?” He asks after a moment of hesitation.

“Forensic criminology.” Dean holds up the case file. “It’s a lot of...Law, and science. I want to be a private detective.”

Cas hums as if he's impressed, “I’m an art major.”

Dean chuckles, Cas stared at him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry...It’s just….We have a joke about the art majors.” He shakes his head, still giggling.

Cas tilts his head, “What’s the joke?”

Dean shrugs again, “Just that it’s not a super...Intense major….That it’s not going to lead to any real jobs.” He frowns, “That’s kind of mean though, now that I think about it.”

Cas just laughs. “It’s fine. I promise you, it’s an intense major. I never really knew about the world…Not until my first semester here.”

Dean hums and nods. 

They sit in silence for a moment. 

Dean breaks it. “Do you want a granola bar?”

Cas smiles. “I’d love one.”

Dean shuffles around the papers remaining in his bag and pulls one out, tossing it towards Cas.

Cas doesn't catch it, but it lands on his lap and he opens it, taking a small bite.

Dean takes a moment while Cas isn't looking to study his face. He's quite attractive, really, and he has a sense of humor. 

He tapps his pen as Cas puts down the granola bar. “Hey I was uh...Wondering.” 

Cas gives him his full attention. Dean blushes. “I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get a drink sometime?”

There's a smile on the stranger’s face. “I’d like that, Dean.”


	6. Day 6: 1950s AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1950s!Destiel because awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words used that you might not be familiar with in this context:
> 
> In the 1950s "greasers" were called "hoods"  
> "Snowed" meant infatuated  
> "Hottie" meant a very fast car
> 
> And most importantly  
> [In the 1950s-1980s a code for "are you gay?" was "are you a friend of Dorothy?" and gay people used it with each other.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friend_of_Dorothy)

Dean pulled up to the curb right outside Harvelle’s Diner. His 55’ Chevy pulling to a stop just outside one of the windows. He hopped out quickly, brushing himself off, running a hand through his hair, before almost bouncing up the concrete steps.

Dean grinned as he opened the glass diner door, Frank Sinatra’s voice filtered through the light yellow of the lights above, he stopped himself from humming along. The checkered tile floor was dry, but there was still a “Watch your step!” sign, letting people know that the floor might be wet. There was a group of girls in long skirts standing by the jukebox, debating over whether Elvis or Etta James fit the mood better.

 _Etta James. Always._ He decided silently. There was a group of hoods in the corner, gathered around a circular table playing what looked like poker. 

Harvelle’s diner had slowly been getting more popular with the youth after their installation of a jukebox and a soda machine, no other way to get kids crowding around these days.

Dean sighed in disappointment as Elvis’s deep voice began to swell through the room. Not that he didn’t like Elvis, he _loved_ Elvis, but right now he could really go for some Etta James. He noticed an attractive boy sipping a milkshake alone at a booth, but he ignored him. Dean was here for a slice of apple pie, some good music, and maybe the chance to talk with Jo Harvelle. She didn’t seem to be here, the only person standing at the counter was a bored looking part time employee. So he ordered, and sat down at the nearest table, glancing occasionally at the stranger in the booth. He didn’t go to Dean’s high school, that was for sure. He seemed like the type of person to watch The Jack Benny program by himself while sipping coffee, maybe he liked Elvis, but he seemed a little preppy for that.

_Jailhouse Rock _came on just as the waiter brought him his pie, he thanked him.__

All of a sudden there was a large commotion from the other side of the diner. He looked at the group of hoods, and saw a girl yelling (at who he presumed was) her boyfriend. She threw her black leather jacked onto his lap and stormed out of the diner, leaving her boyfriend and their group of friends in a state of shock. Said boyfriend’s friends laughed, but he looked distressed.

“Katie!” He stood up and followed her out just a few seconds too late, Dean knew he wouldn’t catch her, and he felt a small pang of sorrow. 

He glanced over at the stranger. His bright blue eyes hadn’t moved from the magazine in front of him, and his dark brown hair hadn’t moved an inch. He took a sip of his milkshake and looked over at Dean, Dean only realized now that he was staring. He broke his gaze away, but looked back once more. The stranger was still looking at him, and Dean almost didn’t process what happened next.

The stranger sipped his milkshake, blinked, glanced at his magazine, looked back at Dean, and he _winked._

Dean blushed and looked away. _Is he- No._

He finished his pie and stood up, hesitating before stretching his arms and moving to sit down right across from the attractive stranger. 

The stranger looked up and met his eyes. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Dean spoke awkwardly before smirking.

”Why are you sitting at my table?” 

”Are- Are you a friend of Dorothy?” Dean asked hesitantly.

The stranger looked down, closed his magazine, and looked back up at Dean. “Oh, I know her quite well.” The stranger confirmed. "I'm Cas, by the way."

 _Cas._ “Dean.” He reached a hand out, offering a handshake. Cas accepted. Dean pulled his hand away quickly, “Would you like a slice of pie, Cas? Best in the county.”

Cas shook his head, “No...Thank you.” He smiled and took another sip of his milkshake. “I’m quite alright.”

Dean smiled, “Tell me about yourself, Cas.”

Cas blushed. “I- Well there’s not much to tell.”

“Pfft-” Dean leaned back, resting an elbow over the top of the booth’s seat. “That can’t be true.” took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, sliding one out of the pack and lighting it. He took a puff and breathed out. “I saw you for the first time today, and I am absolutely snowed.” He tapped the ash into the ashtray on the table.

Cas laughed, “It _is_ true.” He paused for a moment, stirring his shake. “Do you- Um…” He coughed. “Is that car outside yours?” He motioned out the window, towards Dean’s car. 

Dean glanced out the window, “Yeah.” He smiled and took another puff of his cigarette. “She’s a hottie.”

Cas smiled, “Wanna take me for a ride sometime?”

“I’d like nothing more.”


	7. Day 7: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Canon!Verse post 12x04: The Foundry but I don't think there's many spoilers/  
> //SPOILER WARNING THOUGH//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I'm having major writers block so here's this peice of shit trash.

Dean slammed the door of the Impala, walking towards the bunker and opening the door. He had just been on a quick food run, so with a pizza box in one hand, three beers in the other, he walked quickly down the stairs and into the large chamber. He set the pizza and beer down on the table.

He could hear muffled voices coming from the other room, so he called out: “Sam! Cas!” They should both be home. 

They both entered a few moments later, Sam holding a file folder.

“We found a case.” He dropped the file onto the table. 

“You-” Dean chuckled, “You and Cas found a case?”

“Yeah- Well, actually, Cas found a case.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, picking up a bottle of beer and meeting Cas’s eyes for a moment. “Nice.” He smiled and looked back at the table. “There’s uh- Pizza here. Beer too.” He motioned at the box and the bottles.

“I won’t be needing any.” Cas sighed and sat down, Dean did the same, Sam followed. 

“So what’s the case?” Dean took a slice of pizza out of the box and took a bite, not bothering to get a plate.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Cas interrupted. “Vamps. Down in South Carolina.”

Dean hummed and took another bite of pizza. “Definitely vamps? Not some weird...Super-breed or something?”

Sam shook his head, grabbing a slice of pizza. “Definitely vamps.” He took a bite and stood up. “I’m gonna go find out as much about the case as possible. We leave in ten minutes.”

“Thanks for the advanced notice. Bye, Champ.” Dean said sarcastically, waving Sam out of the room. Sam just rolled his eyes.

“How are you, Dean?” Cas asked, once he was gone.

“Fine. Great, actually.” 

Cas looked at him doubtfully. 

Dean shook his head. “This time...I think I actually mean it. Everything’s kind of….Wrapped up, you know? Well...Not everything. Devil’s still on the loose, we’ve still got issues here and there, but...This all feels like a fresh start.”

Cas nodded. “I understand. What about...With your mother?” 

Dean took another bite and placed his slice on top of the pizza box, wiping his hands on his jeans. He swallowed, “I...I think it will be okay. Everyone needs time, you know?”

Cas nodded again and stood up. “Let’s get in the car. Sam will be ready to leave soon.”

Dean nodded, wiping his mouth and standing up. He lead the way to the garage and opened the driver’s side door, glancing at Cas as he began walking towards the back. “Wait, Cas.” 

Cas hesitated, his hand on the backseat door handle.

“It’s your case. You get to sit in the front.” 

Castiel gave him a signature half-smile and opened the passenger's side door. Dean sat down, fishing the keys out of his pocket and revving the engine, hoping Sam would hear and hurry up. Cas sat down beside him, slamming the door and glancing at Dean before focusing on the blank garage wall in front of them.

After a few minutes Sam rushed into the garage, carrying his laptop and a file under his arm. He slammed into the backseat and sat down in the middle, opening up the file again to reread it.

Dean ignored him and pulled out of the garage, onto the tiny lane that led away from the bunker, towards the highway. 

~~~

The ride was long, and no one talked much. At some point Cas rolled down the window and stuck his hand out, feeling the midsummer air. No one said anything. 

It occurred to Dean that Cas had probably never felt that feeling (not until right then, at least); the feeling of wind traveling through your fingers, on a deserted highway at midnight. It was one of Dean’s favorite feelings. it also occurred to him that there were many things that Cas hadn’t felt. _Love_ for example. 

Could fallen angels feel love? He pondered on it briefly before shaking it off. That wasn’t any of his business.

~~~

So, big surprise, they stayed at a cheap hotel for the night.

Cas opted to simply sit at the foot of Dean’s bed for the night, rather than pretending he needed to sleep. Dean found his presence oddly comforting, considering he was sitting completely still and staring into space. 

In the morning they all swung by a diner, Dean bought pancakes, Sam had eggs, Cas had nothing. 

It was all very...Normal.

They talked to the victims families, narrowed down a suspect, and not long after they were standing in an abandoned warehouse surrounded by an entire nest of vamps.

Dean was bleeding, Sam’s nose might have been broken, and they weren’t sure where Cas was.

That is until all of a sudden they _were_ sure. He was there, and he was fighting faster than light itself. In no time, the whole nest was dead, and Cas was standing with a single splash of blood staining his otherwise normal appearance. 

Dean grinned, “Thanks, Cas.” 

Cas just nodded. Sam rolled his eyes.

~~~

The car ride back felt...Shorter...Somehow. Dean and Cas stepped out of the car, Sam was still sitting in the backseat, reorganizing the box of suits and other disguises.

“I’m gonna go shower, okay?” Dean asked. 

“Why are you asking my permission?”

Dean shook his head. “No reason.” And he leaned in, quickly placing a kiss on Castiel’s lips. “I’ll be right out, we can talk about that possible lead on Lucifer.”

Dean left feeling normal. It was only when he reached the bathroom and looked in the mirror that he realized what he had done.

_Shit._


	8. Day 8: "If we keep sneaking around like this, we're going to get in trouble."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are residents of a correctional boarding school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short because it's 9:30 and I have homework to do.

The boarding school lights were long since turned off, but it was a weekend, and Dean Winchester was a teenager. It felt almost _wrong_ to abide by the rules set by the teachers and counselors and correctional officers. 

Dean was troubled, yes, and he was in a correctional facility, yes. But that wasn’t going to stop him from having a good time on a Friday night.

The sneaking wasn’t exactly the hard part. He slipped easily out of his first story window, and onto the grassy yard. The hard part was finding Castiel’s window, and actually convincing him to come along. 

The stars were beautiful. 

Dean counted the windows as he walked down, trying to figure out which one belonged to Cas. 67, 68, 69, 70. There.

This _should_ be Cas’s window. He picked up a small pebble from the ground and tossed it at the window, crouching down to hide from other potential witnesses. He threw another pebble. No Cas.

Finally, he stood up (tentatively, at that) and tapped on the window. He waited a few more moments, and the curtains were parting. Cas’s tired face appeared in the window. 

_Yes._ Dean grinned and motioned for Cas to open the window and come outside. 

It took Cas a moment to pick the window lock, he opened it. “What do you want at…” He checked his watch. “12:40 AM.”

Dean sighed. “Come outside. The stars look pretty tonight.”

Cas rubbed his eyes. “If we keep sneaking around like this, we’re going to get in trouble.” But regardless, he stood up and grabbed his shoes, forcing them quickly onto his feet before sliding out the window. 

Dean grinned and grabbed Cas’s hand. They looked at each other, eyes meeting, and then they ran. Across the field, hardly caring if they were caught, they ran around the building, towards the bikeshed. When they finally made it past the back buildings, they settled down on the grass, laying together. 

Fingers intertwined, they looked at the stars in silence.

After what felt like the most perfect forever in the world, Cas spoke up. “I think I love you.”

“Yeah...I think I love you too.”


	9. Day 9: Circus!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is the circus director watching his circus's first show. There's one act he's especially proud of choreographing though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel on the silks because I felt inspired~~~~
> 
> Some examples of the moves Cas does can be found [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e3/ec/ca/e3ecca168ff142d282c612f627de1352.jpg)  
> [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/98/47/77/9847774a4938c9b25aa73ea38c7ef19a.jpg) [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/af/a2/71/afa27123bfabd17c5155eee79dc903d0.jpg) and [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/94/00/88/94008820b08c20d5ab49728d75779f39.jpg)
> 
> Some examples of the thing that Meg did can be found [here](http://teenink.com/images/summer_programs/0167_0006.jpg)  
> and [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e2/5f/e1/e25fe1f6352941a2c616a3b3a365a7cf.jpg)
> 
> And some examples of the tricks Jo and Charlie did and be found [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/87/57/9d/87579d295b1569beb9d0fb64a37bf782.jpg)  
> and [here](http://cdn.emeraldcitytrapeze.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Gary-Kari-Wedding-wedding-0194.jpg)
> 
>  ALSO SORRY I DIDN'T POST THIS YESTERDAY, THE ELECTION FUCKED ME UP. I'M GOING TO BE A DAY BEHIND FROM NOW ON.

The music began, and the curtains opened. Dean watched from backstage.

This show would be perfect, it had to be. 

Soon enough, Jo and Charlie were off on the flying trapezes, doing their synchronized act. He watched them, graceful as butterflies, and listened as the crowd clapped in all the right places. Next was Garth, doing his amazing juggling-tight rope act. He wobbled just right, the crowd was on the edge of their seats.

When Meg came out looking like an Amazonian Goddess on the lyra, the crowd went crazy. 

And then….

Well and then it was time for the silks.

And Dean would never admit it, but the silks were his favorite act. The only reason being the _amazing_ performer: Castiel, or _the Angel._

He almost...Danced in the air. By far their best performer. He was the one that people came to see, he was the one who they pasted all over the flyers and ads, and it was simply because he was the best. The finishing act, center stage, always.

Dean watched the first flip, as _the Angel_ slid down the ropes, spinning and finally landing with his arm outstretched, reaching towards the sky. He looked like royalty, a king sitting atop a mighty throne, at least Dean thought he did.

He blinked for the first time, taking his eyes of the performer for only a moment before looking back at him.

And after an amazing maneuver, and Castiel was posing again, sitting comfortably, perched high on one of the hanging silks. Dean nodded, knowing exactly what would come next. 

Castiel stood up, and let go. Only his foot was wrapped perfectly so that when he fell (which he did) he would be caught. Now, somehow, hanging upside down, he still looked beautiful. Like a bird diving down, or a starfish. 

He moved again, causing the silk fabric to sway, and he wrapped the silks in his hand just so.

When his foot fell, his hands caught him, and he began to spin. Around and around, the crowd was in awe.

The slow piano played as _the Angel_ completed his final trick and landed on the ground. He bowed and walked towards Dean, off stage. 

Dean smiled warmly and held his hand out for a high five. Castiel accepted, and Dean caught his hand, pulling him closer so that he could speak:

“Good job tonight.” He smiled.

Castiel smiled back, and Dean felt a small leap in his chest, butterflies in his stomach. “I owe it all to you.” 

Dean blushed as Castiel walked away. 

He was walking around backstage, talking to the performers, when it occurred to him:

_I have a crush on the Angel._


	10. Day 10: We’re going to be stuck on this bus next to each other for eight hours, we may as well talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are both headed to Austin, Texas for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER

Dean glanced around at the crowded bus, only a few seats left. The one next to him was free, along with four in the very back. He pulled his backpack closer. _A lot of people must be going to Austin._ He reasoned.

A woman got on, and then a man, and then a woman with two children (one in her arms). They all found seats away from him, he supposed he looked a little intimidating today, leather jacket and biker boots thrown on, and a scarf haphazardly wrapped around his neck.

He looked around, his seat was the only one left. 

The last passenger to board was a young man (about his age) who looked around the bus before his eyes landed on the seat next to Dean’s. Dean scooted further towards the window as the stranger sat down, arranging his own bag as the bus set off again. An announcement was made that the next stop would not be for another three hours. 

Dean turned slightly in his seat, facing away from the stranger. He took his phone out of his pocket to check it, but there was no service.

_Great._

Dean glanced over as the stranger did the same, sighing just as Dean had when he realized there was no hope of distraction.

The bus took a sharp turn, they were both silent.

For quite a few minutes, they sat there. Dean was content just looking out the window, that is until the stranger spoke up.

“Where are you headed?” 

Dean turned and looked at him, eyeing him up and down. He wasn’t bad looking, he was actually quite good looking. “Austin. And you?”

The stranger looked him over. “The same.”

They were silent for a minute more. “Well, we’re going to be stuck on a bus next to each other for eight hours, we may as well talk.” The stranger chuckled, motioning towards his pocket. “No cell service.”

Dean nodded, thinking about it. “I guess you’re right. We may as well talk to each other.” He paused. “So what’s your name?”

The stranger smiled, “Cas. You?”

Dean smiled back. “Dean.” 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said, holding out his hand for Dean to shake. Dean took it.

“Hello, Cas.” He let Cas’s hand go. “So why Austin?” He asked after a moment.

“Family. Why are you going to Austin?”

Dean looked at his feet. “Going on an adventure.” He looked up to see Cas’s reaction. He didn’t seem to have one.

“What kind of adventure?”

Dean shrugged. “Going around the country, state to state, town to town.” He smiled. “It’s fun. I’ve got a home, and money to fall back on, but I like just...Exploring…”

“The great unknown?” Cas finished for him.

“Exactly! It’s like...People tell you about a place but you can’t really know anything about it until you’ve been there.”

The stranger smiled. “I understand that.”

They talked more, questions and statements and politics. Everything. And soon enough, three hours had passed and they were stopped at a rest stop. The driver kindly reminded them that they had fifteen minutes to go to the bathroom, get food, and get back.

Dean stepped off of the bus and stretched, Cas wasn’t far behind. 

He ended up buying a bag of chips and a Coke, nothing too special, and easy to eat on the moving vehicle. Cas just bought a soda. When they were back in their seats, Dean asked simply:

“No food?”

“Not hungry.”

Dean hummed and opened his chips. “Tell me more about yourself.”

And so it began again. Stories and questions and little tidbits, until suddenly the sun was going down, and a large _Welcome to Austin_ sign was passing by, and the city lights were lighting up the sky like earthbound stars.

Dean was grinning as he got off the bus, he almost wanted to dance in the cool night air. Cas was already outside, standing in the parking lot of the motel where they had pulled over, staring up at the stars. 

Dean reached around in his pockets, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, and swung his backpack off of his shoulder to root around for a pen. When he had both, he jotted down his number quickly.

He walked over to Cas, nudging his shoulder. When Cas turned to look at him, he just placed the paper into his hand and smiled. 

“Text me.”

Cas just smiled and nodded.


	11. Day 11: Florist/Antique Shop owner AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean owns Floyd's, an antique shop. Cas owns Heaven's Petals, the florist's across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LITERALLY DIDN'T EDIT THIS CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY

Dean had been working for Floyd’s for a total of three years, owner for one, and it was a wonder that he had never met any of the people who worked at the other shops along the block. There was a used bookstore on the corner, and a nice Vietnamese restaurant two doors down, and right across the street there was a florist’s. All of them had been on that street for a long time. Other shops faded in and out, he had seen some toy stores over the years, and occasionally a DVD store, but they never lasted. Only those three shops (and the one that he worked at, of course.)

So one day after work, curious, he decided to check out some of the other stores on his block.

He decided he would only have time to visit one that day, so he chose the used bookstore. Dean thought that buying a book would be a nice way to introduce himself to the neighbor.

When he stepped through the door, he was met by the nice smell of dusty paper. It was warm, but not too warm. The books were all very old, and there was a nice looking redhead sitting at the counter reading a comic book.

Dean walked around the shop, most of the shelves were full of unfamiliar titles, but soon he found a copy of _The Mirror Crack’d_ by Agatha Christie that was in decent shape and he took it to the counter.

The redhead informed him that her name was Charlie as she rung him up. She had been assistant manager for two years, apparently. “I want a promotion, but like… I also really like my job, you know?” She glanced up at him.

He hummed and nodded, gesturing towards the comic book on the counter next to her. “Black Panther huh?”

“Oh yeah, he’s my new favorite. Though Black Widow is pretty hot if you know what I mean.” She grinned and winked at him. He grinned back.

“ _Definitely._ What did you think of Scarlett Johansson in the new Captain America?”

“She was _amazing, dude. _”__

Dean grinned at her as she handed him his bag and receipt. 

“Hey, I’ll be here all week if you want to get lunch sometime. Talk about comic books.” Charlie offered. 

Dean nodded. “I’d love that.”

And so, he exited the shop totally regretting not having gone in sooner. At least he could say he had made...Well, sort of a friend.

~~~

After such a good experience at the bookshop, he decided to check out the Vietnamese restaurant. 

It was called “Pho” (which he later learned was pronounced “phuh”, and he didn’t actually meet anyone there, but the food was amazing. He, of course, had to get pho, and it was the best he’d ever had.

~~~

Dean never went to the florist’s, mainly because the florist came to him.

It was just after noon, he was about to go on his lunch break, when the stranger came in. He was...well...He was hot. He walked directly up to the counter.

“Looking for something specific?” Dean smiled at the stranger.

“Yeah...I work at the florist’s down the road. I was wondering if you have any nice vases that we could use for our window display?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, here let me show you.”

The stranger smiled. “Thank you.”

Dean led him to the back of the store, where vases, dishes (mostly tea sets), and a few other decorative pieces were stored

“Here, there’s um...Not very many.” He bit his lip. “Give me a minute, I’m going to look in the back. We might have a few more.”

The stranger nodded, and Dean walked off, towards the door that led to the back room. He glanced around at the boxes. He could’ve sworn there were a few back here. _Aha!_ There, on a table in the corner, were two white and blue vases.

He carefully picked them up and brought them out. “Do these look good?” He offered, holding one out.

The stranger’s eyes lit up. “They’re perfect.” He traced a finger over one of the blue patterns. “I love the designs.” 

Dean smiled. “One or both?”

“I’ll have both, please.”

“Alrighty. I’ll ring you up, you can look around a bit if you want.”

The stranger smiled, “Thank you.”

Dean walked to the register and tapped out the item numbers, the stranger glanced around the shop, walking up and down a few isles before coming back to the counter. 

“16.50.” Dean took the money that the stranger handed him. “Would you like bags?”

“Uh, no thank you. I’ll carry them.”

Dean handed the vases to him. “Come again!” He called as the stranger exited the building, he thought he heard a muffled “I will” as he walked out. 

~~~

The mysterious stranger came by a few more times, buying vases and paintings and different things to add onto the window display and inside of the shop. His name was Castiel, apparently, and he had been promoted to owner of _Heaven’s Petals_ after the previous owner had died unexpectedly. There were no other workers in his shop, so he really needed to hire some people, but until then he was using his personal savings to make the shop more inviting.

He came in about once a week, and every time the conversation flowed a little better. They started talking about their personal lives, and Dean would even let Castiel into the back of the shop to look for specific items that he wanted. One day, though, Castiel asked him a personal favor.

“I’ve been wanting to paint the walls, a nice blue you know? But I um...Don’t have anyone to help me and it will take too long if I do it myself.” Castiel wiped his hands on his jeans nervously. “I was wondering if you could help me.”

Dean happily obliged. “Yeah, sure. I was planning on closing early today anyways.” He smiled and hopped off the stool behind the counter, and let Castiel led the way out of Floyd’s, across the street, and into the flower shop. White light filtered in beautifully, covering the walls in bright squares of light. The small store had been cleared out, and there was a white sheet covering the floor. 

So they painted the shop. By the time they were finished, it was dark out. They had talked for hours, and it had been amazing.

He had learned so much about Castiel (who, apparently preferred to go by Cas.) He was the youngest of five, his mother had died when he was one, and his father had abandoned them when he was sixteen.

Dean told him stories in return. How his mother had also died, how his father had neglected them. He told much about his little brother Sam. They just...Talked. It was nice.

As Dean was getting ready to leave, Cas stopped him. 

“Wait.”

Dean turned towards him. “What is it?”

“I thought you should um...Have my number. In case you ever wanted to...Hang out again.” Cas smiled and handed him a folded piece of paper.

Dean grinned. “Thanks.”


	12. Day 12: Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Charlie have to go to ComiCon tomorrow and Charlie needs some more makeup for her costume. They decide to go to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAAHAA 
> 
> Isn't it funny, I almost always finish these 20 minutes before the end of the day (it's 11:40 rn)

Dean looked around the mall, it was surprisingly crowded for after 7 on a weeknight.

“How much longer will we be here?” He asked, glancing to his left. 

Charlie groaned and grabbed his wrist, “I bought you Starbucks, what more do you want?”

“Fine, fine.” Dean took a sip of his coffee and let Charlie drag him over into _Harley’s: Makeup and Boutique._ “C’mon, do you really need more makeup?”

Charlie sighed, “Dude, I told you already. I’m dressing as the Queen of Hearts, I need makeup.” 

He frowned but obliged, walking through the sliding doors and sipping his drink. Charlie was looking at lipsticks. 

“Hey which one do you think?” She held up a pink and a red.

“Red, obviously. Queen of Hearts? All red.”

She nodded and started towards the counter. Before she could reach it, however, there was the sound of a generator decelerating, and all of the lights went off. 

They were in the pitch black, he heard a baby crying from out in the mall hallway but he ignored it, instead looking around the store he was in, trying to make out figures in the darkness. 

He heard three voices, a man, two women, and the female worker who had been standing at the register.

He felt a hand on his arm, it was Charlie. “Dean? That better be you.”

“Yeah.” Dean confirmed, feeling around for empty shelf space and setting down his coffee. “Do you know what happened?”

“Power outage, I guess.” He heard her take a step back. “Should we check the doors?” 

She took her phone out and a bright light broke through the darkness illuminating the shelf in front of them and creating a small circle of light, enough for them to see the silhouettes of the other people trapped in the store. 

They made their way over to the doors, but they wouldn’t budge. 

“Shoot.” Dean reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and attempting to turn it on. _Dead. Of course._ He sighed and walked towards the far left of the shop, holding his hands out in front of him, letting his fingers bump over the walls and shelves. He could hear other people moving too, someone was in front of him. 

Suddenly there was a hand on his chest. He jumped, someone had walked into him.

The stranger spoke. “Oh- Um...Hello.”

Dean chuckled. “Hi.”

The stranger moved his hand away. “I thought you were a wall.”

Dean chuckled again. “Walls don’t usually talk, though, do they?”

The stranger laughed. “That they do not.”

He took a step back. “Charlie?” He called.

“Right behind you!” She called, he turned and could see a small light a few meters back.

“I can...Sort of see you.” He called, before turning back towards the stranger. “So...What brings you here?” He squinted as Charlie turned her phone light back on, she was right beside him. “Jee, Charlie. A little warning next time?”

The stranger laughed. “Your friend? Girlfriend?”

_“Friend._ ” Charlie clarified. “He’s pretty, but not my type of pretty if you know what I mean.”

The stranger laughed again, “I do. And what are your names?”

“I’m Dean, this is Charlie.” Dean spoke up, pointing at himself and then at Charlie.

The stranger smiled, Dean could barely see him in the dim cell phone light, but he seemed to have a nice smile. 

“I’m Cas.”

“Hi.” He said.

“Hi.” Charlie said.

“So…” Cas said, “What are you two doing here so late?”

“Oh you know, ComicCon tomorrow. Trying to get together some last minute costume details.” Charlie explained.

Cas nodded, “Cool, cool. What are you two being?”

“I’m going as the Queen of Hearts, he’s going as the Mad Hatter.”

Dean shook his head. “What about you?”

“Buying stuff for work.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What do you um...Do?”

Charlie repositioned her phone light so that they could all see each other better. 

“Oh you know. Lawyer by day, lady by night.” Cas winked at him.

Dean looked down. _What?_ He thought for a moment before Charlie spoke up.

“He’s a drag queen, dumbass.”

_Duh._

“o-OH. Oh. Sorry I’m um...A little clueless.”

“Also in the closet.” Charlie whispered to Cas, managing to get a laugh from him.

Dean slapped her arm, “I am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Well if you’re not, I’d love it if you came to one of my shows.” Cas smiled at Dean.

“I- well- Yeah. Maybe I will.” Dean spoke more confidently this time, smiling.

“Well-” Charlie started.

The lights came on.

“At least let me give you my number.” Cas offered.

Dean nodded reaching for his phone. “Shit. Phone’s dead.”

“That’s fine. I have a pen.”

 

Cas reached into his back pocket, taking out a ballpoint pen and reaching for Dean’s hand. “Is it okay if I-?”

“Yeah sure totally, whatever.”

_+1(890)657-6859._ He wrote it on the back of Dean’s hand in small, neat, handwriting.

“I’ll text you when I get home then?” 

“Perfect.” Cas grinned before waving, “I really have to go. I hope to see you again, though.” And with that, he walked away, exiting the shop.

Once he was gone, Charlie high fived him. “A _drag queen,_ whooohooo Dean!” She danced around him. “And I’d lost all hope in you, too.”

Dean just smiled and nudged her arm. “Shut up.”


	13. Day 13: Discovering Fanfiction About Themselves (Canon!Verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S LESS THAN A PAGE OF TOTALLY OOC TERRIBLE WRITING. ENJOY.
> 
> I HAD NO INSPIRATION AT ALL WHATSOEVER FOR THIS PROMPT, SO HERE. ORIGINALLY I WAS GOING TO HAVE SAM BE IN IT BUT THEN I WAS LIKE NO.

Cas was sitting on Dean’s bed when he got home, with a computer on his lap and a puzzled expression on his face. 

Dean hung his jacket at the foot of his bed, and sat down next to the angel, nudging him to make him scoot over. When he sat down, he glanced at the laptop screen. 

“What’s that?”

Cas scrolls down. “I’m not exactly sure… Charlie sent it to me, said to show it to you.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Lemme see that.” He took the computer, placing it on his own lap and clicking through the site. “It’s um...It’s fanfiction.” He laughed. “About _us._ ” 

Cas tilted his head. “Excuse me?”

“Like um...You know how there’s those books that Chuck wrote?” 

Cas nodded.

“Well...Some people write...Extensions of those books where um-” He coughed awkwardly. “Where certain…. _Characters_ ….Get together.” 

“Such as...Me and you?” Cas asked.

“Yeah.” Dean clarified.

“Interesting. What kind of things do they write?”

Dean scrolled down, reading the description on one of the stores and flinching. “That is disgusting. You know, Cas, I don’t think you want to know.”

Cas nodded, “I think it would be best if I didn’t.”

Dean sighed and closed the laptop. “Pizza?”

“I don’t require food, Dean.”

“Ah...Right.”


	14. Day 14: Taking the Pottermore Sorting Hat Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU - Dean and Cas like Harry Potter (because who doesn't?), but they've never taken the online sorting hat quiz. They decide to take it together. (They are already a couple in this fic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IS THIS ONE OR TWO DAYS LATE?????????  
> SORRY Y'ALL  
> I LOVE ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN READING  
> I AM SO SORRY

Dean sat down at the library table, Cas was going to be there any minute. He opened up his laptop, closing a few tabs before opening up a word document, his chemistry essay. He thought it was stupid, honestly, that they had to write _essays_ for _chemistry._ It was science, not english. But he had started anyways, and his rough draft’s first paragraph was almost done.

He looked through his notes, making sure he had gotten all his facts correct, but before he could even write his next sentence, Castiel was settling down in the seat across from him. 

“Did you know there’s an online sorting hat quiz? On the J.K. Rowling’s official website?” Cas asked, setting his bag under his chair and scooting in. 

Dean looked at him, puzzled. “No.” He opened up Chrome and searched. Sorting Hat Quiz. “There’s a lot of results.”

Cas stood up, walking around and sitting at the seat beside Dean. He pointed at the first link on the screen. “That one.”

Dean nodded and clicked, tapping on the edge of the computer as the site loaded. “Wow the wifi in here is terrible.”

Castiel laughed and agreed, “Wait! There it goes.” 

The website finished loading, it was a nice purple, with a few different options. 

_“Discover Your House._ That sounds about right.” Dean chuckled, clicking and quickly making an account. 

The quiz was simple, and he finished quickly. “ _Slytherin?”_ He scoffed, “I don’t have anything against Slytherin, but _really?_ I’m such a Gryffindor.”

Cas chuckled. “Whatever lets you sleep at night.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You are _such_ a Slytherin.”

“Whatever. You take the test then.”

“Fine.” Cas slid the computer his way, logging out of Dean’s account and creating his own. 

“What do you think your results will be, Cassie?”

“Hopefully Slytherin or Ravenclaw.” He said, answering the first question. 

“Ha! Says the Hufflepuff.”

“I am not a Hufflepuff.” Cas finished the rest of the quiz without talking to Dean. “I’m a Hufflepuff.”

“I knew it!”

“Shhhhh. Library.”

“Right, sorry.” Dean smiled and leaned in, pressing a small kiss to Cas’s cheek. “Love you, Hufflepuff.”

“I swear to God, Dean. If you call me that I will- I’m not sure what I’ll do, but I’ll do something.” Cas started to giggle quietly. 

Dean laughed.


	15. Day 15: Pre-Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's story from before he knows Dean. (Not all pre-canon, but pre-canon Castiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK IT'S ACTUALLY LIKE??? NOT MIDNIGHT TODAY???
> 
> Also I'm suuuper iffy about this chapter so if you have anything to say about it plz leave a comment :) <3

Castiel knows already that every angel has one soulmate. For most, like Lucifer, it's a vessel. _The_ vessel. In Castiel’s case, though, it is not a vessel. It is just a man. A man who has not been born yet. A man named Dean Winchester.

As a young angel, a millennia before humans had even been created, Castiel had wondered what his father meant when he said that they were all meant for someone, someone who was not there yet, someone who would come into the world long after them. 

Now, Castiel knows exactly who Dean Winchester is. He is a baby, a very small human child, and for some reason, all of the angels cared very much about his conception. 

Castiel knows naught why, he...Has not been the most obedient angel in the garrison. He knows this. His past shows of _feeling_ (once encouraged by his father) are no longer accepted in angel culture. Feelings are considered the gateways to doubt, feelings will make him a lesser soldier, they tell him. So he pushes his ideas away, his feelings, his opinions, all they’re doing is dragging him down. He knows, because his brothers and sisters told him, and they would never lie to him.

He watches Dean grow into a young boy, three years old and already kicking a soccer ball! Castiel can tell his mother is proud.

And, when the inevitable happens, and Mary is killed, Castiel cannot help but question his orders to stay out of it. _Do not intervene._ They said. _This must be done._

He decides, again, that they’re right. In order for Dean and Sam to fulfill their destiny this must happen, their past must be tragic.

Castiel questions more, but he keeps it private. That is, until Dean is a teenager, and his father abandons Sam and him _again_ at a ratty motel with only twenty dollars, and he’s planning to be gone for at least three weeks. 

He questions openly now, and they lock him away.

For years, he waits, rotting in the prison of heaven, hoping only that one day he will be free.However, one day, Uriel unlocks his cage. “We have a job for you.” He announces in his deep voice, there is none of the feeling that Castiel remembers distinctly from this brother.

Castiel cannot help spitting in his face. “Do you think I will ever work for you again?”

Uriel tuts, placing two fingers on Castiel’s forehead, all of a sudden, Castiel does not care anymore. Dean is just a human, and he is just an angel, and he does not care about whatever is happening to him right now. There’s a small part of him squirming at the thought of not caring, but the rest of him is calm, collected.

He straightens up. “What does heaven require?”

Uriel smiles, “We have found you a vessel, we need you to save Dean Winchester.”

Castiel nods coldly.

_The perfect soldier._


	16. Day 16: Relationship development from a third party perspective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows Dean and Cas have a connection. He wasn't sure exactly what kind until today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequal to ["Day 7: First Kiss"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8431198/chapters/19464235) so go reread that if you've forgotten what happens.

Sam knows Dean and Cas have a connection. He’s not really sure exactly what _type_ of connection, but he knows it’s there, and he knows it runs deeper than both of them know. He’s known since he met Cas, really. 

Until their first meeting, all Sam knew about Castiel was what Dean had told him. Dean had told him...Well...Barely anything. The bare minimum. Bobby and him were in the warehouse, the lights blew, Castiel walked in, knocked Bobby out, and said heaven had work for Dean.

That was all.

So when confronted with two strange men in their motel room, of course he was going to pull out a gun.

Only then did Dean really explain. Castiel was an angel, he said, and whatever is going on in this small town must be important.

So time passed, and they grew closer. Sam and Castiel’s friendship was a strong one, but nowhere near the strength that Dean and Castiel’s bore.

They crossed every line for each other, and yet...They never stepped over the line separating _them_ \- separating their relationship, really- the line between friendship, and romance.

Sam had caught Dean a few times, crossing that line.

In Bobby’s basement, when he looked directly at Cas and said that _“the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid.” And winked._

When Dean told his story of purgatory, how he had _searched_ for Castiel, desperately, refusing to leave without him. How their fingers had slipped apart. How Cas was still trapped in that God forsaken place. 

But never so much that he could point it out, or question Dean’s personal feelings towards the angel. Dean said it was platonic, so it was. 

Now, however, there’s no doubt in his mind that Dean has feelings for Cas that are _much different_ than platonic ones. 

Because he had kissed him. 

That’s a sure sign that there must be something going on, right?


	17. Day 17: They come across the Mirror of Erised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're not a Harry Potter fan, or if you've somehow forgotten what the Mirror of Erised is, it's a mirror that shows you your deepest darkest desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THERE WAS A POWER OUTAGE LAST NIGHT AND IT'S 5AM THE NEXT DAY  
> THERE WILL TECHNICALLY BE TWO CHAPTERS TODAY, BUT LET'S JUST PRETEND I POSTED THIS AT LIKE 8:30PM LIKE I HAD PLANNED TO
> 
> Also this chapter is um....*ahem*....not very good.

Sam was leading the way down the long hall, his flashlight barely bright enough to light up the ground a few feet ahead of him. He motioned behind him, Dean and Cas were walking hand in hand, following him.

“Here we go.” He whispered, motioning for them to follow him. The large oak door was breaking down, he stood up straight, testing his weight against it. He kicked it with all of his force, and it blew open, revealing a cold chamber inside. “Let’s go.” 

Dean nodded, and followed Sam inside, he pulled Castiel along with him. 

The room was empty, except for a mirror on one wall. The mirror had words carved into its decorative frame, and Sam walked up to it. It was a beautiful mirror, with gold trim. 

“The Mirror of…” He squinted. “Erised.” He looked at his reflection for a moment before flinching back, not quite understanding what he was seeing. “ _Jessica?_ ” He was sure to whisper, not wanting Dean or Cas to hear.

It was definitely Jess. He looked again. 

She was standing with _him._ Arm in arm. Both holding college degrees in their hands. He put a hand over his mouth, hardly believing what he was seeing. He took a step to the side, running his hands through his hair. “I- Wait.” He tried to warn Dean and Cas, but soon they were both standing directly in front of the mysterious mirror, looking at their own reflections.

~~~

Dean tilted his head, the scene reflected in the mirror before him was unfamiliar. Well...Not unfamiliar. He had had plenty of daydreams.

Him and Cas, standing, facing each other. Getting _married_ for Christ’s sake. This was supposed to be a _private_ dream. People aren’t supposed to know that he even _likes_ Castiel romantically, much less that he wants to _marry_ him.

He looks frantically over at Sam, but with the expression on Sam’s face, they can’t have been looking at the same picture. Sam looks as if he’s just been to heaven and back, and Sam’s heaven is _not_ Dean’s wedding. 

~~~

Cas glances at Sam and Dean’s expressions of shock, confused. 

He looks at the mirror, and then at Dean, at their hands, and over to Sam. 

It was just a mirror.


	18. Day 18: Fire Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire alarm goes off, but there's no fire. Now everyone on Dean's floor is trapped in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA SORRY FOR HOW OOC THEY BOTH ARE HHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA

When the loud ringing had begun at 3:56 AM, Dean had bolted out of his apartment in his pajamas, clamoring down the hall and stairs, but once he was a few flights away from his apartment, the alarm had turned off.

Dean was standing, locked out of his apartment, with six strangers. All of them were awkwardly crossing their arms and pacing back and forth across the hall.

There was an old married couple, a college student, a mom with a little boy hugging her leg, and a man around his age.

He huffed, sitting down, he hadn’t even bothered to get his phone, assuming that there was an _actual fire_ and that he needed to get outside fast, it seemed many of the other residents felt the same.

The old couple were bickering off in the corner, Dean couldn’t make out their words, but the woman sounded very upset. 

The college student and the mother had started up a nice conversation, they seemed to know each other already.

Dean glanced around, someone was walking towards him. It was the “around his age” man, who’s socked feet barely made a noise on the hall carpet. He sat down right beside Dean, fingers fidgeting for a moment with awkwardness before he extended his arm, offering a handshake. 

“I’m Cas.”

Dean smiled and shook his hand, “Dean. So you live across the hall?”

“Yeah, 119.”

Dean nodded and pointed to the door behind him. “120. How have we never met?”

Cas shrugged, “Guess we just never ran into each other, I just moved here last month.”

Dean nodded in comprehension, “So _that’s_ where Nina and her five kids went.”

“Guess so.” Cas laughed. There was an awkward pause.

“So what do you do? For work, I mean.” Dean asked, folding his hands in his lap.

“I’m a criminal defense attorney.”

Dean widened his eyes, impressed, “Wow...That’s awesome. Do you like...do super amazing stuff like on How to Get Away With Murder?”

Cas laughed, “No, no…” He sighed, still smiling. “They assign me to small cases, in-city. You know...Getting kids out of juvie, that type of stuff.” 

Dean nodded, “Still cool though.”

“What about you?”

“I’m a um...I’m a writer.”

“Published?”

Dean blushed, “Yeah.”

Cas’s eyes widened this time, “Really? Would I have heard of you? What’s your last name, or pen name?”

Dean leaned his chin in his hands, “Usually when I publish I go by the name Bill Buckner.”

Cas’s eyes widened further. “No _way._ You wrote Bloody Valentine.” Cas grinned. “You’re one of the best mystery writers of all time!”

There were footsteps on the stairs, it was the landlord.

“I’ve got a copy of everyone’s keys.” He announced, handing one out to each of them. “I’’m so sorry for the alarm.”

When Dean and Cas both had keys, Cas pointed at him. “This conversation isn’t over. Eight o’ clock, tomorrow night, your place. I’ll bring wine.”

Dean smiled and nodded, unlocking his door and going inside, still grinning to himself.

_Did he just ask me on a date? Yes...Hopefully._


	19. Day 19: Dinner with Donnajody, Claire, and Alex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few weeks after 12x05, there's not really spoilers, but a few references to the episode are made. 
> 
> Also Dean and Cas are already together.
> 
> And Donna and Jody are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> I actually loved this prompt.  
> <3  
> And I'm kinda proud of this

Jody passed Dean the wine, he gratefully accepted, filling his glass and passing the bottle back.

“So how long have you two been together?” He asked, glancing between Donna and Jody. Cas coughed awkwardly.

“Just a few…” Donna looked at him, “Months.”

Dean widened his eyes and took a bite of his mashed potatoes. “ _Months?_ ”

“Can we… _Not_ talk about Jody and Donna’s love life?” Claire suggested, taking a bite of her own food and giving Dean a look. 

“Fine, fine. How was Radiohead?” He asked, looking at Alex, and then at Claire.

“It was great.” Alex grinned, “Amazing, actually.”/p>

Dean glanced at Cas, who was looking down at the tablecloth like it was going to come alive, and reached under the table, taking Cas’s hand in his. He was sure no one could see them, so it was fine, _this_ was fine.

“So um…” Jody took a few bites of her food before finishing her sentence. “What about you, Dean? Anyone you’re seeing?”

“Uh…” He glanced surreptitiously at Cas, “Yeah. Actually.” 

Donna’s eyebrows flew up, she smiled “Were you ever planning to tell us?” 

He shrugged, “Just um...Never got around to it, I guess.” He chuckled and stuffed his face with food, hoping they would change the topic. 

“So who’s the lucky girl?” Jody asked, Claire and Alex rolled their eyes in unison. Claire leaned over and whispered something in Alex’s ear, Alex laughed.

Dean looked at them suspiciously and took a sip of wine, “Not a girl, actually.”

“ _Yes_.” Claire whispered. “Alex you owe me ten.” 

“Claire!” Jody looked over at her, trying to act stern even though a smile was playing on her lips. “So who’s the lucky guy, then?”

Dean looked at Cas, not so discreetly this time. Cas looked up. 

Donna nodded, “Knew somethin’ was going on with you two.” 

Dean furrowed his brow, “Excuse me?”

“She said she knew there was something going on between us, Dean.” Cas spoke up.

“I know what she said, Cas.”

“Then why did you- Nevermind.”

Jody chuckled, “You already act like a married couple.” She took a sip of her own wine and glanced at Claire, grinning. “You are not taking that money. No bets in this house.”

“Who made that rule?” Claire laughed. 

“I did. Just now. Donna, back me up.”

“Just listen to Jody.” Donna sighed. 

Cas smiled, Dean looked over at him, they were still holding hands. He always noticed it when Cas smiled, because it happened so rarely. 

“So where’s Sam again?” Jody asked, Dean looked away.

“Hunting, he made some friends at that funeral a few weeks back. The witches? Max and...Alicia? Was it?” Dean shrugged and finished his food. “They took a vamp case down in South Carolina.”

Cas spoke again, “I’m sure he would love to be here if he could.” A pause. “How have you been, Claire? College?”

Claire shrugged. “It’s fine. I started my linguistics class and it’s way cooler than I thought it would be.”

Dean smiled and looked over at Alex, “What about you? College applications, I’d assume?”

Alex shook her head. “I graduated early, I’m taking a gap year.” She glanced around the table and smiled. “I guess this is as good a time as any to announce...I got into Cornell.”

Jody and Donna’s faces lit up, Jody clapped her hands. “Oh my god! You- really? That’s amazing!” 

“Nice job, kiddo.” Dean smiled, _Cornell, wow._

“Wow! That’s- _That’s an Ivy League school._ ” Donna pointed out, still grinning. “What are you going to study?”

Alex looked at her hands, speaking quietly. “Biochemical engineering.”

“ _What_?” There was a smile plastered on Jody’s face. “You didn’t tell me any of this?”

Alex shook her head. 

“That’s awesome, I’m so proud of you.”

Dean notice that Cas was smiling again. “So...Everything is working out.” He said, taking another sip of wine. “You guys are such a happy family, it’s just...Nice to see.”

Jody’s smile softened, she looked at him. “Hey, if anything, I’m proof that a hunter can also have a life.” She nodded at Dean, as if she were reminding him of the fact. “You...You both.” She motioned to Cas. “You can both still have all of this.”

Dean smiled and nodded, “I know.”

Claire groaned. “Can we stop with this Winnie the Pooh bullshit?”

“Hey!” Jody pointed at her. “No swearing at the dinner table.”

“Oh, fine. Hey- While we’re being all sentimental, I’d like to announce something that I’m very scared to tell you guys.” Layers of sarcasm coated her voice, she leaned in. “I’m gay.”

Dean glanced at Cas, Donna glanced at Jody, Alex glanced at everyone. 

They laughed, and they sounded like a family. Dean thought it might’ve been the first time he had ever really heard that sound.


	20. Day 20: Eighties Arcade!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean both go to the same high school, but they've never talked.
> 
> (Hey there's like...Kinda kissing in this chapter wow????? I mean it's not really bc it's very not descriptive but still.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is dedicated to @goldenalec bc she was _very_ excited when I told her today's prompt.

Dean rooted around in his pockets. He had been sure there was at least fifty more cents, but he had been wrong. His pockets were empty, and there wasn’t even a new high score to show for it.

_“Shit._ ” He tapped the _Gauntlet’s_ control board, pressed the various buttons, hoping one of them would miraculously make the game begin again. He groaned, glancing around. 

The mid-sunday crowd was thin. He recognized a few people from his high school, Benny was playing Ms. Pac Man with some girl over in the corner, Charlie was beating Ash at _Pong_. There was a bored looking teenage employee at the front desk reading a copy of the latest _Captain Marvel_ Comic. Dean considered going over to talk to her, but decided against it, instead opting to wander around looking for a game that had a few minutes left on it. He knew he would probably leave soon.

Dean leaned against the _Donkey Kong_ box, looking at the screen and fiddling with the buttons.

A voice came from behind him. “Run out of quarters?” 

He turned around, there was a boy standing behind him wearing a red letterman jacket. He recognized him from school, but they had never talked or been properly introduced. “Yeah, bummer.” He gave the boy a polite smile.

“I have a few.” He offered, “If you think you can beat me.” He looked smug.

Dean smirked. “You’re on, shortstop.”

“Castiel.”

“You’re on, Castiel.”

~~~

_“Yes!_ ” Castiel grinned, almost jumping when his score was announced.

“Oh shut up.” Dean laughed, “ _Two points._ You beat me by two points.”

“Those are the two best points I’ve ever scored in my _life_.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “One more round?”

“If I win, you owe me a soda.”

“Deal.”

~~~

“Ha!” Dean turned to face Castiel, “Who won this time?” He was smirking.

“You did, obviously.” Castiel rolled up the sleeves of his letterman. “One more round, this one will decide the winner.”

~~~

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!” Dean exclaims as the scores roll onto the screen. “A tie? What now?”

Castiel shrugged, “I’m out of quarters.” He tapped his pocket. “This was fun, though, let’s do this again sometime.”

Dean smiled, “Yeah...Let’s.”

~~~

Somehow, Dean’s not quite sure how, he ended up pinned to the wall of the alley way outside of the arcade.

Him and Castiel were _kissing._ Kissing. **Kissing.**

Sounded fake for him to even _think_ it.

Castiel’s chilly hands were holding either side of his face, Dean’s arms were wrapped around Castiel’s waist, the air was cold.

Dean pulled away, breathing heavily. He could see his breath in the air, he looked up. Small snowflakes had started to drift down onto them, he giggled, brushing the snow off of Castiel’s shoulders.

“That was um-”

“Fun.” Castiel whispered.

“Yeah.” Dean smiled and placed a hand on Castiel’s hip, pressing a small kiss to his cold nose. 

“Let’s do this again.”

“Definitely.”


	21. Day 21: Medieval AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Castiel of Novak and Lord Dean of Winchester have been engaged since they were three, but they've never met. Now, it's their wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this isn't historically accurate.  
> also i went on a two hour "black plague" wikipedia spree while writing this so now i know waaaay too much information about the black death and the middle ages.

Prince Castiel of Novak was standing in his chambers, looking himself over in the mirror. Today was the first day of the rest of his life. His life as the King of Salvation. 

His siblings had all married into different kingdoms, his father had died, and so, it was time for his coronation. But first, his wedding.

Prince Castiel had been engaged to Lord Dean of Winchester since he was three years old. There was a large portrait of the Winchester family hanging in one of the halls, but that portrait was the only glimpse of Lord Dean that Castiel had ever caught.

He was a man of tall stature (surely taller than Castiel), with dark blonde hair and green eyes, but that was all Prince Castiel could be absolutely sure of. Painters were only so accurate, after all.

He finished doing up his buttons and fastened his long cape over his shoulder, adding last: his crown.

The crown of a prince. 

He would never wear this crown again.

Though he assumed, if he or Lord Dean so chose, they could find someone to bear their child, he didn’t think it proper. So he would never see his child wear this crown, either. The thought made his heart ache, but his thoughts were interrupted when Lady Celeste entered the room.

“Nervous, my Prince?”

Castiel sighed and looked in the mirror again. “How might I not be?”

“Oh be calm.” Celeste sighed. “Think of this: Lord Dean is perhaps as nervous as you, if not more so.”

“And why is that?”

“Because he” She draped an arm over his shoulder. “Is marrying a prince.” She smiled. “Worry naught, my Prince. T’will all be over soon; you can live instead, the life of a king.”

Prince Castiel smiled at that, “Thank you, Lady Celeste.”

“Always. I’ll be down the hall...Lady Joanne needs help with her gown.” Lady Celeste winked at him, and she was gone, long cloaks following her out of the room.

He was left to contemplate the proceedings rest of the day’s events. 

~~~

Breakfast was a large banquet, where the details of the wedding ceremony were run through by the royal squire. Castiel paid half-attention to the message as he ate his gruel and bread, thinking more about Lord Dean, and what his mannerisms might be. He hoped that he acted as royalty, and not rudely as many peasants (and even noble families) were beginning to act. He thought, perhaps it was because of the lack of schooling.

~~~

At midday, people began to arrive for the ceremony, filtering into the large ballroom. Tables had been placed, with flowers picked fresh from the palace gardens, and the guests sat there to wait. The dancing floor was not to be danced upon until the orchestra arrived. 

Prince Castiel glanced about worriedly. He walked to one of his advisors. “Lord Dean has not arrived?” He asked, “He is late?”

“We just received word that his carriage entered the palace walls, barely a minute ago.” 

Castiel glared at him, “Do you think, perhaps, that that might be information worthy of your future king? The arrival time of his fiancee?”

The advisor looked worried, but took on a cold proffessional expression. He dipped his head, “My apologies, my Lord. This way.”

~~~

He was led into the room behind the ballroom, where the ceremony would be held. No one was to see a prince’s wedding. They would see his coronation in a few minutes time, though.

Prince Castiel stepped into the room, opening the curtain. 

He was greeted by three people: The Pope, a bishop, and Lord Dean of Winchester.

Lord Dean looked quite wonderful standing there, draped in blue robes. There was a sword at his hip. The leather of his buckles was worn, not totally appropriate for his own wedding, but Prince Castiel cared naught. 

Lord Dean was...Well...He was beautiful.

His portrait had by no means done him justice.

A square jaw, bright green eyes, _very much similar_ to his painting, but there was no comparing a mere painting to the _reality_. 

Prince Castiel stepped forwards. “Greetings.” He nodded to Lord Dean.

Lord Dean tilted his head, a small smile on his lips. “Greetings.” 

And the ceremony commenced.

They were asked about their values, their promises to each other, to the kingdom, and to God. The Pope added that they should not act against each other, lest there be ill will towards one another, and they were bound, for life. Till death doth they part.


	22. Day 22: Fake Dating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's homophobic parents are coming into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Homophobia
> 
> Also: I didn't use Chuck as Castiel's dad because Chuck is bisexual and that just...Doesn't work.

Dean and Cas worked together. That was it. They were baristas at the tiny little coffee shop at the intersection of Seventh and Smith. 

It was on a normal morning, when they were both getting ready for their shifts, that Castiel asked him. He had pulled Dean aside (which was suspicious enough already) and had asked him quite a strange question if Dean was being honest. 

“So um...This is weird. My _super_ homophobic parents are coming into town...And I was wondering if you would _pretend_ -” He stressed the word ‘pretend.’’ “To be my boyfriend? You know, as an extra ‘fuck you’?”

Dean had tilted his head, he took a moment to think. “Yeah I- Sure. I guess, why not?”

“Thank you- _Jesus Christ._ Thank you so much.” Castiel had taken a deep breath. “Thank you, I’ve been telling them I have a boyfriend for months.”

“Yeah no problem, I get the feeling. Homophobic parents, I mean.” He had started to make his way towards the dining area.

Cas had looked at him curiously, but had taken his place at the register, ready for the onslaught of customers that would surely arrive within the next five minutes.

~~~

_Now_ , Dean was sitting at Castiel’s dinner table, eating dinner _next_ to Castiel, and sitting across from two people: Castiel’s mother and Castiel’s father.

Castiel’s father had introduced himself as Bob, and his mother had introduced herself as Jane, and Dean could _not_ think of two people with such generic names, much less why they had decided on Castiel for their son. 

They had both been making offhand comments for the hour that they had been in Castiel’s apartment already, but after a while, they started being plain old rude.

“So, Dean.” Bob gave him a false smile. “How long have you been…” He gestured with his spoon. “With my son?”

Dean glanced at Cas, trying to make his face look loving, or admiring, or whatever face couples are supposed to make at each other. “A few months now.” He smiled at Cas before looking away, taking a bite of his soup.

“ _Well,_ that’s hardly any time at all.” His mother had a shrill voice. Dean found himself wondering how anyone put up with it. “Surely not enough time for Cassie here to figure out if… _this_ … is really what he wants.”

Dean clenched his jaw. 

“What does that mean, mother?” Castiel asked, voice bland and uninterested. He poked at his salad. “You think that I, a twenty-six year old man, haven’t figured out my sexuality yet?”

“I think there’s always time for a phase to pass.” She looked down at her soup. “Castiel, if you really want this out of your life, we won’t intervene, but you won’t be welcome as a member of our family either.”

Dean looked over at Cas, his eyes were watering. He almost wanted to scream at them, _this is your SON. And you care this much about who he loves? Let him be._ “Mr and Mrs Novak, I think you need to go.” He said calmly, reaching a hand to touch Castiel’s shoulder, Castiel leaned into the touch. 

“Well, you won’t be seeing us around any time soon, Cassie.” Jane said, she stood up. Bob was silent. His eyes were apologetic, but he stood to leave, following Jane out of the apartment.

A tear made it’s way down Cas’s cheek, and Dean pulled him in for a hug.

_“I knew that was going to happen._ ” Cas whispered, sniffing. “ _I thought I’d be prepared when it did.”_

“Hey,” Dean pulled away, he smiled softly, meeting Castiel’s eyes. “They don’t deserve you, okay?”

Cas nodded and leaned back in, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. He was shaking. 

“It’ll all be okay.”

Cas sniffed and chuckled. 

“What is it?” Dean smiled. 

Cas started laughing and pulled away, Dean had never really heard his laugh before. “I’m sorry- I’m sorry, this isn’t funny.” He tried to suppress a laugh but failed. 

Dean giggled, “Spit it out.”

“It’s just- Did you _see_ her blouse?”

Dean laughed and paused, “I thought it was nice...Very...Classy.” He lied, trying not to burst out laughing.

“Yeah if you’re a mormon in the Middle Ages.” Cas snorted

They both stopped laughing, smiles still plastered on their faces. 

“You know...Other than your shitty parents, tonight was pretty fun.”

“Yeah.” 

“Your cooking was amazing, let me just say.”

“Why thank you.”

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”

“Yes.”


	23. Day 23: Blind date!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahhahaaaaaa  
> this is rlly shit and it's also only like 100 words  
> im really tired don't bully me  
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 :)

Dean will admit, he’s been a little bit desperate for the last few days. (Weeks.) (Months.) But that’s only because his last serious relationship was five years ago and it was with a girl who he only half liked, and now that he knew he was bi, he felt like he had so many more _options_. 

So...Charlie had set him up on a blind date. With one of her friends. The guy was a dude, that much Charlie would tell him, but nothing more, and now, sitting at his table waiting, Dean feels more anxious than he thinks he’s ever felt in his life. 

He takes a sip of his water, a couple comes through the door. He checks the time: five minutes until the date is supposed to start.

Dean glances over at the door again. A man steps through it. 

That _must_ be Dean’s date.

They’re around the same age, relatively similar height, (though Dean can tell that the man is a little shorter than him.) 

He asks a waitress something and she points over to Dean’s table, the stranger looks, Dean smiles. 

The stranger walks over, sitting down across from Dean.

“Hello.” He smiles. “I’m Castiel.” 

Dean grins. “Hey, Dean.” He fiddles with his napkin. “Sorry….This is uh-”

“Really awkward, yes.” Castiel smiles and looks down at the table. “Charlie can be quite...Pushy.”

Dean chuckles, “You can say that again.”

“Charlie can be quite pushy.” Castiel repeats, smiling and looking up at Dean. Their eyes meet, Dean laughs. 

“You seem cool, though.”

“Well I’m glad you think so. You seem quite cool yourself.”

“Why thank you.”


	24. Day 24: "It's literally November calm down about Christmas."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dean and Sam were out, Cas decided to decorate.

Dean opened the door to the bunker, almost jumping down the metal stairs, passing by the table and walking into the library. Cas was home, of course, sitting at one of the chairs in the library, reading a book. 

“Whatcha reading?” Dean slid his coat off, folding it and putting it on the table. Cas looked up as Dean sat down next to him.

Castiel held up the book. 

“Agatha Christie.” Dean hummed, “Good choice.” 

Cas dog-eared one of the pages and set it down on the table. “Hello.” He gave Dean a small smile. “How was the hunt?”

“Good, Sam’ll be in in a minute, I think he’s getting the stuff out of the car. He got some groceries, instant pizza, eggs, you know...Necessities.”

Cas nodded, “For you.” He leaned over, pressing a small kiss to Dean’s lips, Dean smiled.

“Again?” Sam’s voice came from the doorway. “You two really can’t keep your hands to yourselves these days.”

“We can, we just-”

“Cas.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, just no-”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes, walking towards the kitchen, holding two grocery bags. 

“What’s all this?” Dean could hear Sam’s voice coming from the living room (kitchen?) and he stood up, walking down the hall. He glanced into the living room, and laughed. 

“Cas!” He called, grinning.

“Yes?” Castiel walked out of the library, stepping into the door frame next to Dean. 

Dean pointed at the Christmas tree, grinning. “Was that you?”

“Who else would it have been?”

Dean laughed, “Touche. Just….It’s literally November. You gotta calm down about Christmas.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Christmas is a wonderful holiday, there’s no harm in getting into the spirit early.”

“No there’s no harm…”

“But?” 

“But nothing.” Dean smiled, placing his hand on Cas’s back and pulling him in for a kiss to the cheek. “If it makes you happy, so be it.”

“Gross.” Sam said, smiling as he made his way back towards the kitchen, Dean had forgotten than he was there with them. 

“Shut up.” Dean called after him, still smiling. 


	25. OKAY GUYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG NEWS PEOPLE

Sadly, I have decided to put an end to this compilation of stories. It was fun, and awesome, and inspiring, **but** also stressful. At the moment I am working on something really big (medium sized) that I'm super excited to finish up and share with you guys, but I'm really stressed with school already and juggling two projects is just too much. 

To the people who have been reading this: _thank you so much, I live for your comments and your kudos._ Also, _please stick around_ , right now I'm working on (i think) my best and longest fanfic literally ever. 

Here's what I'll tell you:

-It is set in Lawrence, Kansas, in 1922  
-John is dead, Mary is alive  
-Dean is a detective  
-Cas is a professor  
-It is written à la Agatha Christie, and I am honestly so proud of it so far.

Thank you if you've stuck by this, I'm sorry I can't continue, but there are bigger things in store. I promise.


End file.
